1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates to footed wheels for irrigation apparatus and more particularly to such a wheel having plural pivotally articulated feet, each sequentially supporting two spaced support elements and optionally having a movably articulated cleat element.